Always
by foREVerhauntingme
Summary: There was nothing more. Everything left when he did. Holy Rome. Chibitalia stood out in the rain with his back to the wind and stared out at the Austrian landscapes, his heart slowly melting. SADNESS! Character death mentioned!


_i'm bored...and slightly angsty. here is a random thing i thought up to go with a picture i drew...because i'm bored..._

* * *

><p>There was nothing more. Everything left when he did. Holy Rome. Chibitalia stood out in the rain with his back to the wind and stared out at the Austrian landscapes, his heart slowly melting. The wet, salty tears slowly slid down his cheeks as his memory replayed over and over in his mind, without rest.<p>

"_Join me and we could become the Roman Empire together."_

The Roman Empire.

Young Italy knew exactly what that meant. He had, after all, lived a good portion of his life with his grandfather. Grandpa Rome, who was the strongest nation Italy had ever known. He was his idol and his hero, but then something happened. His grandfather had become too strong…too vulnerable. His empire collapsed. Chibitalia knew the problems Holy Rome would face, but there was nothing more he could do.

Even after explanation, his Holy Roman Empire continued his quest to conquer all. And now he was gone. He would never come back. He would never grow into an adult nation. He would never receive the sweets he was promised. He would never…

Young Italy closed his eyes and whimpered before swallowing hard. He would never see his sweet Italy…ever again.

Without warning, his legs gave out beneath him and Chibitalia found himself lying on his back. The emptiness inside made him numb to the short pain he felt in his arm after he landed weird on it. He didn't care. He just lied there in the pouring rain and let the tears fall in hopes that they would swallow him up in his misery and have him be with his beloved Holy Rome again.

_The musician paused as he heard the knocks at the front door. In curiosity and annoyance, he stood from his piano bench and walked into the foyer towards the door where his wife was currently standing. She opened the door slightly before he arrived and gasped in shock._

"_G-Gilbert?" He stumbled in out of the rain forcing her to catch him. He was pale and had tears streaming down his face._

"_He's dead!" He wailed and clinging to Elizaveta's dress. _

_Austria stared and bit his lip in irritation. "Who's dead, Gilbert? We need a little more than that to go on."_

"_H-Holy Rome!" He screamed. The other two nations shared a look of shock and disbelief._

"_How…how can…" Hungary spit out before tears formed in her own eyes. Austria, one who would normally not believe Prussia without cold hard proof, found tears in his own eyes. Gilbert was too distraught to be lying about this. There was no doubt about it. Holy Rome was…dead._

"_France! That bastard shot him! I wasn't…I couldn't have…I…I…"_

_Austria blinked several times and tried to pull himself together. "France? How is…oh God…"_

_Just as he was about to ask how it was possible for France, of all people, to have defeated the Holy Roman army, he heard a soft squeak form the corner in front of him and saw Chibitalia. He and Hungary had been in too much shock and grief to check if the little nation had been there to hear that._

"_Italy…"_

_In pure grief, Chibitalia ran past them and out the still open door and into the rainy world._

"Italy!"

He heard the yells, but didn't stir. It was late into the night by now and tiny Chibitalia was soaked. The rain was still pounding onto his petite form, but he still didn't move.

"ITALY!"

He wouldn't move. He didn't want to be found. He wanted to die. Right here. Right now. In this weather, which seemed to express his own feelings. A chill ran through his body and he coughed slightly, but still remained frozen where he was.

"Italy! Italy! Where are you? Ita-" a slight intake of breath from a yard away then running footsteps. "Roderich! Gilbert! I found him! Italy!" She ran up to him and took him into her arms in a tight embrace. "Oh, my sweet Ita…I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry." Other footsteps all running closer.

"Italy! What are you doing out here?"

"Chibitalia, this is not awesome!"

Inside, Italy was screaming for them to all go away and let him die in peace. He remained motionless as she coddled him. Italy barley registered as he was lightly picked up and taken back to the house. There was only one thing on his mind that he could comprehend in his current state.

Softly and slowly he muttered,

"Ti…amo…Holy Rome…al-ways…"

* * *

><p><em>Now...i support the Germany is HRE thing. This..this is just how i imagined Austria and Hungary found out about HRE's death...with italy hearing it form the sidlines and flipping shit. Now...some of you may ask, if he is Germany and Prussia's little brother...and Prussia knows he's alive why the hell is he crying like a little bitch? Well here is the answer...HE'S FAKING IT! It's PRUSSIA FOR GOD SAKES! HE"S AWESOME!<em>

_Shed a few fake tears and wala! You have people thinking HRE is dead. _

_My reasoning? Well, if you went to kill someone and found out you failed and they were still alive, wouldn't you try again? To make sure you succeeded and that they can't try to take over the world again? IF France found out that HRE was still alive then he would try to kill him again. Because even if it's been a year or so since you 'think' you killed him, your still in the mindset of "HE IS MY ENEMY!" Only YEARS and YEARS like this year, would he be like "I didn't kill you? O.o well, lets fuck and get on with our lives ^.^"_

_So...there it is. He did it to keep his identity safe~!_

_I hope i had you crying...(if you didn't then you should at least feel soulless...hopefully)_

_REVIEW~~~!_


End file.
